Typically, livestock watering tanks have been made of metal, which have a tendency to corrode over time and are difficult to clean. Also, such tanks cannot be disassembled, which add to the difficulty in cleaning. As a result, metal watering tanks have a tendency to build up bacteria and transmit diseases to the animals drinking from them. In addition, such metal livestock watering tanks were heavy and not conducive to multiple stacking with each other.
There remains a need for a nestable livestock watering tank made from a moldable plastic material having stacking blocks with reinforced support members being integrally connected or attached to the sidewalls/rim of the watering tank. The stacking blocks and the reinforced support members will provide for increased structural integrity and nestability of two or more of the livestock watering tanks with each other. Further, the reinforced support members will provide for increased nesting capability of watering tanks having a per tank weight of greater than 300 pounds without structurally failing, buckling or crushing of the nestable watering tanks when nesting with each other.